A Little More About You
by Cheshakyatto
Summary: Damon needs to know more about Bonnie and her past.  The archives were destoryed long ago, though.  So, the only way Damon will be able to get Bonnie to open up is for her to trust him.  But, why?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me, Cheshakyatto! Just wanted to let you know that this is going to be my second fanfic, but that I will also be working on A Horrible, No Good Way to Start a Weekend as well, so don't think that just because I have two I'm going to abandon one! Okay? Anywho, here's the beginning chapter! I own nothing! L.J. Smith does! **

**_Bonnie's POV_**

I shoot up in the bed, panting. Just a dream, Bonnie, just a dream. For some odd reason, I glance out of my window.

Oh, no.

It's a crow.

I walk over to the window. "You're funny if you think I'm letting you in!" The bird just stares at me. Huh. It does seem more average sized. I glare at the crow. It flies off. Huh. I'm too paranoid. It's just an average crow.

I hear a tapping noise downstairs. Oh, no.

I grab something off my bathroom counter and slowly walk down the hall like a horror movie. I pause at the top of the stairs. More tapping. I glance at the object in my hand. A hairbrush. Of all the things I could've grabbed. Grr. Go away, or I'll brush your into pigtails! Bad guys of the world tremble! Woooooooooooooooow.

I slowly walk down the stairs. A tapping noise sounds from the kitchen. Now I wish I hadn't moved to Fell's Church and gotten myself into a huge mess with werewolves, vampires, and kitsunes! Grr. Well, maybe not staying with my parents was a good idea too. Living on my own has made me way more independent. Yeah! Like I'm gonna let some tapping scare me!

I go to the kitchen window. Nothing. I walk back upstairs and lay down. Another sound assaults my ears. I look out the window. The crow is back.

I sigh and clamber out of bed. I walk over to the window and say, "Scat!"

The bird just looks at me. It might be Damon, but it's not big enough. It's slightly smaller than his crow form. If it's an average crow, when I open the window, it'll fly off or come in. If it's Damon, he won't be able to come in because I've never invited him in before.

Taking a deep breath, I throw open the window. Nothing. I blink. Damon is sitting on a tree branch. I shriek quietly.

"Hello, _cara_." He has a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Let me in." He looks me dead in the eye.

"You can't compel me, Damon."

"I wasn't trying. Now let me in."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." That flared my anger.

"You think I'm going to let a little flying rat into my house? You're hilarious! And by the way, why was your crow so small?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"No." Damon suddenly landed on my window sill.

"You _will_ let me in, or I _will_ hurt you," he growls at me.

"You can't get in so how can you hurt me?"

"Trust me Bonnie. You have to leave sometime. Now. Let. Me. In."

"Why was your crow so small?"

"Haven't we been through this already? Just let me in."

I take everything into consideration. I have a frying pan downstairs. I race down the steps and grab it. I cautiously walk back into my room to find that Damon is still right where I left him. I position the frying pan to swing if he does anything wrong.

"Okay, Damon. Come in." He easily glides through the window. He shuts it behind him. I suddenly feel trapped, but I can't let him know that I'm afraid.

"Now, why was your crow so small?" At the moment, I don't really care, but I can't stand silence.

He walks towards me. I step back. He keeps leading my backwards until my back hits the wall. He places a hand by my head.

"Because I haven't fed tonight." I take the frying pan and smack him upside the head with it. I open my tightly closed eyes and see the vampire on the ground.

Uh oh. I glance around self-consiously for no reason. I bite my thumb nail. I need to get him off the middle of my floor.

I wrap my arms underneath his and haul. He moves a few inches. Satisfied, I try again. I move him a few more inches. Finally, he's next to my huge bed in the corner. I try to haul him up. Nothing. Fail.

I get underneath him and push upwards. Yes! He moves! I finally manage to get him on the bed. I roll him over until he's at the wall. I curl into the bed.

I realize that I can't sleep. Fail. So I become a stalker and stare at Damon.

I start to worry. He needs to wake up soon. I gently rub his arm.

He remains a stone. I must have a good self defense swing with a frying pan, then. I place a little more distance between myself and him. I could still stroke his arm, though. I want to put as much distance between me and him as possible when he wakes up. But I have a good reason!

I spent the night at the boarding house once. I got up with Caroline. Damon was still asleep but everyone else was awake so we went upstairs to wake him up. Damon was trapped with us playing truth or dare that night, so he didn't get to eat. When Caroline woke him up, he grabbed her, pinned her to bed and bit her. He said later that he didn't mean to, but I've never wanted to be near him when he woke up, anywho.

I mean, why would I end up next to him anyways? Except for now, but I'm not asleep.

I go back to rubbing his arm. I drift into that funny state where you're asleep but conscious. A loud bang sends my bouncing out of my bed. Damon was instantly awake behind me. He glanced at me like a piece of meat. I grabbed his face with both hands, trying not to lose myself in the silky texture.

"Remember, Damon. I'm not a little redhead on the street, I'm Bonnie." It kinda brings him out of his groggy state and into the present. His eyes lite up.

"That bang!" He races down the stairs and into the foyer. He walks up to the door. I stay close behind him. Damon grasps the door knob. I gasp quietly. He looks at me with a smirk.

Damon puts a finger to his mouth in a signal to shut up. I listen.

Damon opens the door and steps outside. Just as he does so, a large object goes wizzing by, Damon roars, and I'm thrown to the ground after the door slams.

I open my eyes to see one of the most pitiful sights I've ever seen. Damon is curled up into the corner by the door, clutching his arm. Then I realize that the large object hit him. He would have been able to duck had he not had to knock me out of the way first. And if I hadn't been standing right in the door frame, he would have been able to close the door to block it.

Damon gasps in pain. I see a huge knife sticking out of his arm. I crawl over to him.

"Here. Let me get it out." Damon just nodds. "Now this may hurt. A lot. Just letting you know." I hand Damon my hand. He clutches it tightly. I know that he could crush my hand into dust, but I let him anyways. Just for support.

I carefully grab the knife. "Okay. Ready, Damon?" He nodds again. "1. 2. 3!" I pull out the knife. He bellows in pain. Blood pours out of the stab wound. I unlatch his death grip on my and and race into the kitchen and grab a towel. I go back to Damon and press the towel to the wound.

Within seconds it's drenched in blood.

"Why isn't it healing?" I screech, close to hysterics.

"Vervain... on... knife," he manages to grunt out. Oh, no. "Also... not... enough... blood." He looks at me in a way saying that if I ever told anybody he could be in such a state, he would personally rip my throat out. I just nodd.

"Is there anyway I can help you?" I ask.

He looks at me with those eyes. The lost boy eyes. That eyes that scream, '_I just want to go home._' I gasp at how innocent he looks. You would never guess he eats people as a hobbie. He shoots a ninja quick glance at neck, so quick I don't even think he means to.

I very carefully climb over him, straddling his thighs. I pull him into a hug, tucking his face into my neck. "It's okay." I rub his hair. It's okay.

**_Damon's POV_**

I fly to Bonnie's house. I need to get her to let me in. I need to make sure she's okay. I perch in my favorite tree and watch her sleeping figure. I caw loudly, forcing the sound into her dream to get her to wake up. She shoots up in bed. She looks out her window.

Her face takes on one of panic. She carefully walks to the window. "You're funny if you think I'm letting you in!" she yells through the glass.

I just stare at her. She glares at me. I fly off, but I'll come right back. I come back and wait on the branch. She walks out of the door. A few minutes later she appears again, looking shaken.

Bonnie lays down on her bed, red hair framing her face and sprawling over her pillow. I caw to get her attention.

Bonnie disappears and returns quickly. In her hand she holds a skillet.

She walks over the window. Bonnie takes a deep breath, then throws open the window.

During Bonnie's milisecond blink, I turn back into my vampire form. She shrieks.

"Hello, _cara_."

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Let me in." I look her dead in the eye.

"You can't compel me, Damon."

"I wasn't trying. Now let me in."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." That made her mad. She's so cute when she's mad. Whoa! Slow down! You do not like Bonnie! Not one bit.

"You think I'm going to let a little flying rat into my house? You're hilarious! And by the way, why was your crow so small?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"No." I launch myself at her window and land on her window sill. I was secretly trying to see if I could get in, but it was a fail.

"You _will_ let me in, or I _will_ hurt you." I add a predatory growl to the end. That scares her.

"You can't get in so how can you hurt me?"

"Trust me Bonnie. You have to leave sometime. Now. Let. Me. In."

"Why was your crow so small?"

"Haven't we been through this already? Just let me in." I'm starting to get a little irritated.

I take everything into consideration. I have a frying pan downstairs. I race down the steps and grab it. I cautiously walk back into my room to find that Damon is still right where I left him. I position the frying pan to swing if he does anything wrong.

"Okay, Damon. Come in." I glide through the window and shut it behind me.

"Now, why was your crow so small?"

I stalk forwards. She steps back. What a foolish move Bonnie. She steps back when I step forward. Soon her back hits the wall. I put my hand by her head.

"Because I haven't fed tonight." All I hear is a loud thunk and then blackness.

I wake up to a loud bang. My arm feels tingily, like someone was rubbing it. I glance at Bonnie. I can feel my fangs extend.

Bonnie places her hands on either side of my face. I try my hardest not to nuzzle her hand. "Remember, Damon. I'm not a little redhead on the street, I'm Bonnie."

"That bang!" I run down the stairs, still groggy. Bonnie follows close behind me. I grasp the door knob. Bonnie gasps behind me. I throw a finger to my mouth. She shuts up.

I open the door and step outside. As soon as I do, a knife goes shooting out into the night. Damn her, Bonnie's standing in the door frame. I knock her down and slam the door, but I wasn't fast enough. The knife finds a home in my upper arm, just inbetween my shoulder and elbow. I crouch in the corner, clutching my arm.

I gasp in pain. Bonnie crawls over to me.

"Here. Let me get it out." I nodd. Better the witch do it. I don't think I would have been able to. "Now this may hurt. A lot. Just letting you know." Bonnie gives me her hand. It's pointless, but it makes her feel better, so I clasp it.

Bonnie carefully grabs the knife. "Okay. Ready, Damon?" I just nodd. "1. 2. 3!" Bonnie yanks out the knife. I holler in pain. Bonnie runs into the kitchen and grabs a towel.

Within seconds it's drenched in blood.

"Why isn't it healing?" she screechs, close to hysterics.

"Vervain... on... knife," I manage. "Also... not... enough... blood." I glare at her in a way that just screams, 'Tell anyone about this and I will personally rip out your throat.

"Is there anyway I can help you?" she asks.

I look up at her, with the mask taken off. I just can't wear it now. I find my eyes looking at her neck, and quickly rip my gaze away. I think she catches it, though.

Bonnie crawls over me, staddling my thighs. She grabs my and places a hand at the back of my head. She gently pushes my head into the crook of her neck, right where her main artery is.

"It's okay." Bonnie strokes my hair. I'm not sure she's talking to me. I just look at her neck.

"It's okay," bonnie says again. "I understand."

Her kindness undoes me. I bite back a sob. "Sorry." I latch my fangs into her neck.

And drink.


	2. I'm really sorry  :

Okay, love me, hate me, I can't continue this. I mean, it started out alright, I guess, but now I just don't know where to go. So, PM me if you want it cuz it's going up for adoption. I'm really sorry. Really, I am.

Cheshakyatto :(


End file.
